powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arsenal (Himitsuranger)
Transformation Devices Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer All the Jetaroids were built with the ability to transform. the right index finger can be used on a key-like fashion that, when inserted into the left wrist, allows a Jettaroid to transform. Transforming Jetta Second Weapon Used by the Ryoshaldes, who are human, their henshin is based off that of the Kyoryugers (bar dancing), as their souls are shaped like Zyudenchi and their transformation is similar. Multi Use Devices Jetta Souls Jetta Souls are the power source of the Jettaroids. They are their heart. As for the Ryoshalde's, theirs are shaped like Zyudenchi, and are shot in the same manner as said gimmick. Side Arms Himitsurangers * Exu Sabre-Eejanaika's main side arm, a sword. * Hebi Whip-Takabisha's original weapon which she later gave up in favor of Nara Screw. * Ocean Rapier-a rapier/dagger used by Thunder Dolphin. * Super Hurricane Stick-White Cyclone/Hakugei's side arm, a stave-like weapon. * Twister Gun-Used by Bandit and Eejanaika. ** Storm Bazooka-an upgraded version of Twister Gun used by Bandit occasionally, and later Kawasemi. * Manta Sword and Shield-Akira's primary side arm. * Dragon Arrow-Stella's primary Side Arm. * Titan Saber-a Sword used by Titan-V. * Ginga Dagger-a Dagger used by Moonsault Scramble. * Nara Screw-Do-Dodonpa's side arm, which she gave to Takabisha. It is based off the Drill Saber from Megaranger. * Fuji Bazooka-a blaster used by Fujiyama. * Pyra Cutters-twin boomarangs used by Pyrenees. * Diavlo Ignatta-Used by Diavlo. * Kujira Sabre-a one-off redo of Exu Sabre used by Hakugei in Block 36. * Regina Sling-a sling used by Regina in The Next Revolution. Dark Coasters * Waru Vent-a multi-use weapon used by the Dark Coasters. Team Weapon Jet Bazooka a giant cannon based off those of previous sentai teams. Akira and Stella have two spears which increase its power, which is then dubbed Super Jet Bazooka. Hurricane Bazooka Made from Storm Bazooka, Dragon Arrow, Super Hurricane Stick, Manta Sword. Notes * This is the first team where a female ranger uses a whip * This is the first time the rangers use the same gimmick, but it is stored differently than the others * Excluding Kyu the weapon, this is the first time since Liveman where a ranger replaces their side arm ** Even though new ones (usually specific to the red ranger) do appear, they do not replace the side arm they started with Inventory Transformation Devices * Internal Transformer Himitsu Changer * Transforming Jetta Second Weapon Multi Use Devices * Jetta Souls Side Arms * Exu Sabre * Hebi Whip-> Nara Screw * Ocean Rapier * Super Hurricane Stick * Twister Gun ** Storm Bazooka * Manta Sword and Shield * Dragon Arrow * Titan Saber * Ginga Dagger * Pyra Cutter * Fuji Bazooka * Diavlo Ignatta * Regina Sling Dark Coasters * Waru Vent Team Weapon * Super Jet Bazooka ** Jet Bazooka ** Spear Draco ** Spear Manta * Hurricane Bazooka ** Storm Bazooka ** Dragon Arrow ** Super Hurricane Stick ** Manta Sword See Also * Arsenal (CF-Nitro)-''Power Rangers'' Counterpart Category:Weapons Category:Side Arm Weapons Category:Arsenal Category:Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger Category:Lemurseighteen